


LoveFinder.com

by Nyed



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Background Relationships, M/M, Online Dating, Pre-Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6193915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyed/pseuds/Nyed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Sterek humano. Derek y Stiles se conocen en un sitio para citas online. Laura sigue viva.</p><p>Traducción.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LoveFinder.com

**Author's Note:**

> Sin beta, cualquier error que encuentren es solo culpa mía y de mi vista doble por traducir y revisar de madrugada.  
> Espero disfruten esta dulzura tanto como yo.

−Señora− Dice Stiles por trigésima segunda vez−Si no puede acceder a cualquier otro sitio web, entonces no es un problema de nuestra web, es un problema con su conexión a internet.

-Pero no quiero acceder a otro sitio web, quiero acceder a _este_ y _no_ _puedo_ así que necesitan arreglarlo.

Stiles no ha estrellado su cabeza contra su escritorio por una razón bastante divertida, él y Scott hicieron algunos experimentos y esa mierda puede escucharse completamente desde el otro lado del teléfono, no obstante, la tentación es muy grande. En su lugar toma aire profundamente y le trata de explicar una vez más.

Diez minutos después está frotándose la cara y quiere quejarse cuando sus auriculares se conectan con una nueva llamada.

−Soporte técnico de LoveFinder, mi nombre es Stiles. ¿Podría darme su ID, por favor?

−Derek Hale en Gmail−Una voz dice, sonando tan malhumorado como el propio Stiles se siente.

–¿Y cuál es el problema? –Dice Stiles mientras teclea el nombre de usuario en el sistema, la cuenta mostrándose rápidamente en la pantalla.

−No puedo editar mi perfil. Puedo llenar los recuadros pero falla cada vez que trato de guardar los cambios.

−Uhm…−Tararea Stiles, sus dedos moviéndose rápidamente sobre el teclado,  más que habituado a ese tipo de fallo en las cuentas – ¿Ha tratado con cerrar sesión…?

−Y volver a entrar. Si, un par de veces. Sigue sin funcionar.

−Entiendo, déjeme revisar un par de... wow− Stiles muerde su labio para callarse y contrae su rostro en una mueca, pero sabe que es demasiado tarde.

−¿Es un wow positivo o negativo? –Pregunta el sujeto.

−Es solo un, uh…−Se aclara la garganta y valientemente aleja su vista de la foto de perfil que se ha cargado en el lado derecho el monitor. Definitivamente es un puto wow positivo, pero no está preparado para explicarle eso al tipo como, _Lo siento, tu foto de perfil es tan caliente como el sol y me ha hecho perder la línea de pensamiento. Y también el control de mi boca. Y posiblemente el control de mi polla._

“Si, mala idea” Piensa Stiles, y se remueve en su asiento.

−Era una especie de…¿Wow neutral? –Dice y entonces hace otra mueca.

El chico hace un sonido de incredulidad, pero por suerte para Stiles, no dice nada más.

−Está bien, este es realmente un problema que ya tenemos identificado y nuestro soporte técnico está trabajando en una solución permanente, pero si me das cinco minutos puede arreglarse de forma temporal. Si lo desea puedo devolverle la llamada o…

−Esperaré.

−Muy bien− concuerda Stiles antes de silenciar el micrófono de su auricular.

A medida que comienza el proceso, Stiles decide mandarle un mensaje a Scott.

  1. _Tipo ridículamente caliente a la espera. INCOMODO._



Como el eterno optimista que es, Scott responde:

_Habla con él, amigo._

−Bueno, un consejo válido si eres un lunático−sisea Stiles.

−¿Disculpa?

Stiles se cubre la boca con la mano y pega un gritito cuando se da cuenta que el indicador del micrófono sigue en verde en lugar de rojo.

−oh, uh…uhm…

−Se te olvidó apagar el micrófono ¿Verdad?

−Se me olvidó verificar que estuviera apagado, en realidad. Lo siento−El chico se ríe y Stiles siente el impulso de suspirar. Es un sonido realmente agradable.

−Siempre es mejor comprobar−dice− Una vez envié un correo a mi personal sobre Evacuación en caso de incendio, pero lo escribí mal. Ochocientas personas recibieron el correo autocorregido como _Erección_.

−¡Oh. Dios. Mio! −Exclama Stiles antes de reventar en una sonora carcajada.

−Han pasado dos años y aun así me siguen molestando por ello.

Se escucha tan resignado que Stiles comienza a reírse otra vez, incluso tiene que limpiarse una lagrima de los ojos.

−No puedo decidir si es la mejor historia que he escuchado en mi vida o la peor. Pero es una gran historia para una cita, seguramente la estarás usando seguido por aquí muy pronto.

−Me alegra saber que uno de nosotros esté seguro de ello−Contesta Derek secamente−Por ahora lo único que dice mi perfil es _"No es un completo idiota"._

−Si, creo que deberías intentar con una primera impresión diferente−Se burla Stiles.

−Mi hermana−Contesta Derek a la pregunta no formulada−Fue ella quien me registró y llenó el perfil en mi lugar. Está convencida de que si funcionó para un amigo y para nuestra hermana pequeña, entonces debía darle una oportunidad.

−Bueno, si te hace sentir mejor, funcionó para algunos amigos míos. Quiero decir, si, yo también estuve escéptico al principio pero mi mejor amigo Scott y yo dijimos “A la mierda” y nos creamos una cuenta. En la primera semana Scott tuvo un 90% de compatibilidad con una chica, que es de por sí bastante extraño, y desde entonces están juntos.

−Uno en un millón−responde Derek.

Stiles se hunde en el respaldo de su silla con una sonrisa.

−Eso es lo que se podría esperar, pero la historia no ha terminado.  Resulta que ambos olvidaron desactivar sus cuentas y como un mes después Scott se volvió loco porque obtuvo otro 90% de compatibilidad. Estuvo en pánico durante dos días antes de que su novia admitiera que ella también había recibido una, dando la casualidad de que ambos eran compatibles con el mismo chico. Y ahora viven felices en una relación poliamorosa.

−Tiene que ser una maldita broma− dice Derek.

−Lo juro por dios−contesta Stiles, levantando su mano como si recitara un juramento−Han pasado casi dos años y siguen siendo tan dulces que dan ganas de vomitar.

−No, me refiero a que conozco ésta historia, aunque desde el otro punto de vista. ¿Estás hablando de Scott y Allison, verdad?

−Si ¿Cómo lo…?

−Isaac es el amigo del que te hablaba−Dice Derek con una sonrisa−Aunque eso no cambia el hecho de que es uno en un millón. O tal vez dos, supongo.

−¿Y qué hay de tu hermana? –señala Stiles−Dijiste que ella también conoció a alguien.

−Si, bueno−se defiende−Solo han pasado seis meses así que aún no se ha dado un veredicto.

−Ya sabes lo que dicen, uno es accidente, dos es coincidencia pero tres es un patrón−La computadora emite un pitido y Stiles se endereza en su lugar−Oh hey, parece que la sincronización se completó, cierra sesión y vuelve a entrar y veremos  si se puede poner algo mejor que No es un completo idiota.

Hay un sonido de teclas antes de que Derek vuelva a hablar.

−Okay, parece que los cambios se han guardado de mi lado. ¿Qué hay de tuyo?

Stiles actualiza la página y se ríe cuando  ve que la descripción de perfil ha sido cambiada a _¿Me copia, rojo líder?_

−Genial−contesta−Todo parece estar bien, déjame…−cambia de pestaña y escribe su propio nombre de perfil y contraseña−Voy a reactivar mi cuenta para mandarte un  guiño, solo para asegurarme de que todo trabaja correctamente.

−¿Por qué reactivación?

−¿Qué? –Stiles se detiene un momento−Oh, bueno, parecía bastante estúpido dejarla activa cuando no recibía compatibilidades más allá del  50%. Quiero decir, un par de personas se pusieron en contacto conmigo pero…−se encoge de hombros− Scott, Allison y poco después Isaac fueron como una escala de referencia. Incluso Lydia, quien básicamente lo hizo por despecho, terminó con un 85% de compatibilidad-Se aclara la garganta un tanto incómodo- Muy bien, deberías recibir un email en un minuto. Revisa si puedes devolver el guiño y entonces podremos irnos.

−Claro−Dice, casi gentil, y Stiles solamente puede estar feliz porque haya dejado pasar el tema. Se escucha un ruido de llaves y entonces Derek se ríe suavemente−¿Stiles? ¿Si uno es accidente, dos es coincidencia y tres son un patrón, qué significa el cuarto?

−A qué te…Espera, ¿Conseguiste una compatibilidad?

−Noventa y cinco por ciento−Confirma Derek.

−Eso es…Bueno, quiero decir,  el hecho más sorprendente es que tuvieras que usar un sitio de compatibilidad para saber que tenías una en un minuto y medio. ¿Vas a contactarle?

−Ya lo hice. Deberías, uh…probablemente deberías revisar tu correo electrónico.

−¿Por qué? Ah si, cierto. El guiño−su teléfono vibra sobre el escritorio, lo desbloquea y se da cuenta que no solo hay un mensaje, sino tres.

El título del primero es _Derek te ha dado un guiño_ , pero es cuando lee el segundo y el tercero que su respiración se atora en su garganta.

−¿Derek? –Pregunta en un jadeo.

−Lo siento, te hice esperar por mucho tiempo−Contesta, lo que es un poco estúpido y dulce al mismo tiempo.

Probablemente Stiles pueda acostumbrarse a ello, piensa deslizando su dedo por el segundo mensaje. _Tienes  una compatibilidad del 95% con Derek Hale._

−Está bien−Dice Stiles, escribiendo la respuesta al tercer mensaje−Sé de buena fuente que no eres un completo idiota.

Y esta vez se permite a sí mismo suspirar, solo un poquito, cuando Derek se ríe.

***

De: Derek Hale

Para: Stiles Stilinski

Asunto: ¿Cena?

 

Sí.


End file.
